A Sleepover With The Blonde
by gman5846
Summary: Lindsay is gonna have a sleepover with Duncan. What will they do tonight? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


**Present day 6:00 PM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan was in the living room watching TV, he was dressed in his black long bathrobe, his eye was fully recovered, until he heard the doorbell.)

"I'll get it!" Duncan said

(Then he opened the door, it was Lindsay, dressed in a red long bathrobe with some pillows.)

"Hey Duncan! What's up? How's your eye?" Lindsay asked

"It feels a lot better, thanks." Duncan replied

"So Courtney was playing GTA Online this week then she caused a rage quit, then what happened?"

"She accidentally punched me in the face while she was throwing a tantrum while rage quitting.. But she apologized to me though."

"That's good. So your eye's fully recovered already?" Lindsay asked

(Duncan nodded his head.)

"Wow.. That's cool.. By the way, ready for our sleepover?"

"Yes."

"Also, did you ask Courtney? I asked Tyler & he said sure."

"Of course I did, & she said yes."

"Ok! Let's get ready for our sleepover!" Lindsay chirped

"You bet!" Duncan replied

(Then they've both walked & sat on the couch together.)

"So, how's your Thanksgiving?" Duncan asked

"It was good. We just had the food & watched the parade & some football." Lindsay replied

"That's cool. Me & Courtney were having the food, & watching the parade, football, & dog show." Duncan said

"I don't watch the dog show that much, but they are so cute though!" Lindsay said

"But me & Courtney watch it every year."

"That's interesting.. Speaking of that, where's Courtney?" Lindsay asked

"She went to New York for the day because of Black Friday."

"Wow.." Lindsay replied

"Yeah. I didn't do Black Friday this year. But next year I'll do it."

"Ok."

(Long pause)

"By the way, since we're having a sleepover together, what shall we do first?" Lindsay asked

"Wanna do a pillow fight?" Duncan asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've both started a pillow fight together, without even breaking some stuff. & the feathers were everywhere around the living room.)

* * *

**After the pillow fight:**

(They were both panting for air after the pillow fight.)

"That was great Duncan." Lindsay said while she was panting

"I know.. What shall we do next?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay was thinking of something until..)

"How about truth or dare?" Lindsay asked

"I agree with that. The first dare I want you to do, is to do a bunch of cartwheels for 20 seconds."

"Ok." Lindsay replied

(Then she started to do her cartwheels for 20 seconds, after the seconds were up, she stopped)

"Wow! That's was awesome there Linds!" Duncan said

"I agree!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**20 dares later..**

"I dare you.. Uh.. I..dare you to.."

(Lindsay was thinking of something until..)

"I-dare-you-to-start-a-make-out-session-with-me." Lindsay said quickly

Duncan blushed at this moment, & says "Ok.. I guess..."

(Then he walked to Lindsay & they started a make-out session together)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(They both finished making out, they still had their bathrobes on, & they were panting for air.)

"Good game Linds.." Duncan said

"Good game to you too." Lindsay replied

"What do you want to do now?" Duncan asked

"Wanna watch a movie?" Lindsay asked

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Duncan went through all of the DVD's he had, until he finally found one.)

"Wanna watch Aladdin?" Duncan asked

"Which one?"

"The original one."

"Of course Duncan."

(Then Duncan put the DVD in the DVD player then he sat on the couch & sat close to Lindsay, & put a blanket on the both of them.)

* * *

**During the movie:**

(Lindsay was tilting her head on Duncan's shoulder & wrapped her arm on him.)

"Feeling comfortable Linds?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head.)

"You enjoying the movie?"

(Lindsay nodded her head again.)

"Feeling tired?"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me for a sleepover."

"No problem." Duncan said as he kissed Lindsay's head which made her giggle

(Then Lindsay yawned softly & fell asleep on Duncan's shoulder.)

* * *

**After the movie ended:**

(Duncan turned off the TV, & Lindsay was still sleeping on his shoulder, then he leaned back which made Lindsay to sleep in his chest.)

"Goodnight Lindsay." Duncan whispered

"Goodnight Duncan, thanks for making me come over in this sleepover with me." Lindsay whispered

"No problem." Duncan replied

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips, Lindsay went back to sleep on Duncan's chest while he wrapped his arms on her & went to sleep as well.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
